


Back to the Start

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘18 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlollyweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: A six sentence Sunday ficlet for day 1 of Sherlolly appreciation week





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: non canon/head canon theme- early friendship

“Y-you need my mobile number?” Molly stuttered as she discarded her gloves, color instantly flooding her cheeks at the request which normally meant only one thing.

“Naturally,” Sherlock replied evenly, whipping his phone from the pocket of his attractive coat, which adorned his shoulders like the armor of a knight. “I’ll be in touch about this case, as well as many others in the future I’m sure…and likely quite often too.” 

“So…just for cases then?” she dared to question, peering up at him.

Sherlock’s stormy eyes left his phone at that question, quietly but intensely sweeping every inch of her face and appearing to read a great many things, which was to Molly both nerve wracking…and rather shockingly enjoyable.

“Mm, cases,” he confirmed softly, but then added, “and perhaps very occasionally some sort of…unrelated matter.”


End file.
